


Freedom Stolen

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bedelia, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auctions, Beta Alana - Freeform, Beta Beverly, Beta Jack, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Chains, Chokers, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Dark, Depressed Will Graham, Depression, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Master/Slave, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Will, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Hannibal, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Slave Will, Someone Help Will Graham, Sorry Not Sorry, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Training, Vulnerable Will Graham, Whips, Will Graham on a Leash, induced heat, selling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Will never wanted an Alpha, that was why he always used toys and fooled all those who knew him to think he was Beta. Yet as his next heat is approaching, he decides he wants to at least do it with an Alpha. Only it was a set up, and he ends up drugged and up for sale at a black market sale. Unable to fight or see, he hears that he is sold. When he recovers from the drugs in his system, he realizes that the Alpha that brought him is Hannibal, and that Hannibal has no intention of releasing him. Will needs to stay on his toes and play Hannibal's game if he ever hopes to escape and get back to his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read tags. Don't like, then don't read. Updates will come, though they may be spread out. Enjoy.

Will wondered how he had ended up where he was, and yet he knew exactly how he ended up there. He decided that he would let an Alpha have him, only for the two days of his heat. Yet it had all been a set up, and now Will was being sold on the black market. He wanted to fight, but they had given him a drug that made movement difficult, and they also blindfolded him as well. Whoever these people were that had him, they made sure that he was immobile. Will didn’t tell his friends, for they all thought he was a Beta, but the truth was he was an Omega. Now he was naked, blindfolded, gagged, and being manhandled onto what he could only assume was a stage. Graham couldn’t fight the hands that had him as they dragged him forward, and forced his hands over his head. He felt around and could tell that the cuffs that were around his wrists over a hook. Will knew that he was in trouble, but with the ball gag in his mouth he couldn’t call for help.

            “Our next item up ladies and gentlemen.” The Beta announcer spoke. “Is a rare find indeed. He is still of breeding age, not bad looking, and to top it all off, our doctors have confirmed it. This lovely looking Omega is a virgin still!” The crowd broke out into loud whispers. “So even though he is not a young Omega, he still has the qualities of one. And remember he is a virgin. You can use him however you like. Use him as a breeding machine. And live with the knowledge that for an Omega of his age, you were the lucky Alpha to take his virginity!” He paused to let that settle in the minds of the Alpha’s in the audience. “Shall we start the bidding at $2,500!”

            Will was not able to see, but he could hear. He listened as Alpha’s in the audience were bidding on him. And each time he could not believe that the bids got higher and higher on him. He tried to move, but his body was not responding to what he wanted it to do. He just listened, and let it sink in that his life was going to be one of captivity.

            “Are there no more bids?” The auctioneer asked. “Then the final bid of $15,000 going once, going twice…”

            “$50,000” A strange voice called out. The room fell with an audible gasp and the auctioneer could not believe what he just heard. “Sold for $50,000 to the Alpha wearing the dear mask! Congratulations sir, do enjoy your new Omega.”

            Will couldn’t believe that he had just been sold for fifty thousand dollars, but he still could not fight the hands that were now dragging him off stage. He listened as another Omega was put up on the stage, and listened as the bidding for that Omega started. Soon Will could not hear anything as he was dragged back stage, and he felt a prick of a needle going into his neck. Though his world was already dark, it became darker as he felt his eyes growing heavy and then he knew he was out.

            He didn’t know if he dreamed or not, all he knew was the darkness. It had a hold of him, that he felt the fight he was giving to open his eyes. His memories were all jumbled and all he could remember was clicking yes to meeting with an Alpha. Will twist and turned, feeling the softness of what was under him, and it made him want to sleep more. Yet something was tickling his brain, telling him he had to wake. His eyes slowly opened, and everything was blurry to him. Will tried to move, tried to make his body do something, but he was too weak. A small whimper escaped his mouth when he felt a cool cloth touching his face.

            “You probably have a slight fever.” The strange voice spoke. It was that of an Alpha, and it sounded familiar to Will, but he couldn’t place it. “Your best option would be to rest a little while longer, that way the drugs they put into your system will be gone. And it will also help to reduce the fever you seem to be developing.”

            Will tried to look at the face that was tending to him, but his vision was still blurry. He did feel sick and he knew that his body was still recovering from the drugs. His body was working against him, and soon he felt the pull of darkness pulling him under once again.

            Everything was like a movie going through his head, and Will could not make heads or tails of it. Once again Will felt the pull of something try to wake him, and he fought against the pull of the darkness. Slowly he opened his eyes and was relieved that his vision was normal, and then panic started to set in. Will lifted the covers that were on his body and saw that he was completely naked. His eyes scanned the room and he wished he knew where he was. Though he had to admit that wherever he was, the owner had very eloquent tastes. His head started to throb and he brought his right hand to his head. Will wished his memories would make sense, but nothing was making any sense. All he saw was a bunch of jumbled pictures and no coherent sequence to them. The sudden sound of the door opening had Will pulling the covers closer to his body and backing on the bed. He smelled the air and started to panic for he smelled an Alpha was coming close to him. When Will saw who, the Alpha was that entered the room, carrying a tray of food towards him, he let out a sigh of relief. “Hannibal, where am I?”

             Hannibal smiled and placed the food on a night stand next to Will. “You are at my vacation home Will. It has been four days, and you have been out for most of that time. I saved you from being brought by a pig of an Alpha that would probably be rutting in you right now.”

            Something Hannibal said seemed to straighten out his memories, and it all came back to him. How he answered the online add, how he was drugged, and how he was sold. When all that came back to him, he looked at Hannibal. “You bought me?” Will watched as the Alpha pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down next to him. “And did you say four days?”

            “Yes Will I did.” Hannibal replied. “I very well could not let some random, horny, Alpha have you, now could I? You were only out that long from the drugs they had in your system.”

            Will felt a smile appear on his face. He was saved and he could return to his life. Hannibal wouldn’t want to bond to him, and he could go home. Will felt joy start to surge through him, and once the smell of food hit his nose, he picked the tray up and began to eat. The food was amazing, and it tasted even better for he knew he would remain a free Omega. When he ate a good portion of the food that Hannibal had made, Will decided to talk some more. “So, is Jack going to come here and get a statement? That place is operating an illegal operation, and when are you going to take me home?” He stopped eating when he heard Hannibal laugh. Something in that laugh told Will that he was not going to like the answer.

            Hannibal slowly stood from the chair, and removed the tray from Will. He placed it on a dresser before he turned back to Will. “Will. I brought you. You belong to me.”

            “I am a free Omega!” Will hissed back. He quickly felt the back of his neck, and breathed when he didn’t feel a bond bite. “You’re joking Dr. Lector. There is no bond bite, which means I am free.”

            “There is no bite there Will, for I want to bond when you are in heat and no drugs are in your system.” Hannibal calmly replied. He wrinkled his nose when he smelled a sour smell in the air. “Believe me Will, there is nothing I can do to change that.”

            “Like hell there isn’t.” Will snapped back. “You can let me call Jack or even Beverly. Besides, they probably know I’m missing and when they come to your home, they will know I’m here.” He let out a warning growl as he watched Hannibal stalk around the bed. Something was gnawing at the back of his mind. “What were you doing at an illegal operation such as that?”

            Hannibal held of the invitation. “I was invited. Alpha’s that have no Omega’s or Omega’s that can’t produce are usually invited. Imagine my surprise when I saw that you were one of the Omega’s being offered. I knew that I had to have you.” His face crinkled slightly as he smelled the air. “Will, I need you to stop and calm down. It is for the best, and your friends will not find you. This is my secondary home, and no one knows where it is.”

            Will couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and at the same time, it was pissing him off. “I am a free Omega. I have never needed an Alpha before, and I do not _need_ one now. So just help me get dressed and take me home.”

            “The people that took you would recapture you, and they would probably sell you to an Omega whore house.” Hannibal started to explain. He smiled when he smelled the scent of surprise in the air. “They keep an eye on the Omega’s that they sell. Should you try to escape or flee, they will know. They will recapture you and sell you to a whore house. Once there you would be kept on Xandaforon, and you know what that is.”

            Will felt his heart to pound faster in his chest and it was causing his vision to blur like crazy. “It…it’s a dr…drug.” Will could barely talk, his throat feeling tight and dry. “It…keeps Omega’s in…in heat.” As a comfort, Will brought his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. His life, the one that had taken his whole life to build was gone. Will hated that he had said yes to the add, and all because he wanted a real knot for the first time in his life. “How are they able to run that operation?” He had to know how something that big had not been shut down. _Surely, they must have been caught. There’s no way that many Alpha’s meet in one place and no one suspects a thing._ Will thought. It was a comforting thought and he let it bounce around his head to try and make him feel better.

            Hannibal let out a heavy sigh as he retrieved the chair and pulled it closer to the bed. “They are able to get away with it, for those in charge allow it.” He studied Will’s face and smiled. “Government officials put on a farce. They say that these black markets should be shut down, but they supply the money to them and even go to them themselves to buy an Omega.”

            His head was spinning and his was slowly shaking his head back and forth. Will did not want to believe what Hannibal was saying, and he couldn’t believe it. “There’s-there’s no way. Something that big is illegal, it’s against the law to sell free Omega’s. Jack shut a few down himself.”

            “He shut the one’s down that our governing officials did not endorse.” Hannibal calmly explained. “Small timers that try to start an operation get shut down. The one that you were sold at has been operating for a long time Will. It is untouchable.” He held out his hand to touch Will’s forehead, only to have the Omega lash out and swat the hand away. “I was just checking to see if your temperature has broken Will.”

            Will growled out, hoping that Hannibal would get the message and stay away from him. “Don’t touch me. You don’t own me.” If he wasn’t naked, then he would have thrown the covers off his body and stormed out of the room. “Can I get some clothes so that I can leave?”

            “I’ve already told you Will, you are mine.” Hannibal sternly spoke. “I will leave you alone Will, but a word of warning.” He got up from the chair as he spoke and started to walk towards the door. “There are no windows in this room, and there is nothing that you can use as a weapon. This door will be locked, and I will have the only key to it. Do not try anything stupid Will, and I promise that this will be a very pleasurable life for you.” He exited the room, and gently closed the door, making sure to lock it.

            Will quickly threw the covers off his body and ran towards the door. He tried the knob, and swore under his breath. Hannibal did lock it, and Will started really studied the room he was in. It was just like a prison cell; the only difference was that he didn’t have a window. There was no way he could tell if it was day or night, and it was driving him crazy. He knew that he had already been in the room four days per Hannibal, and surely someone had to notice that he was missing. Will silently cursed himself for hiding his sex and not telling his friends, for if he did, then he wouldn’t be in the situation he was in. Will walked around the room, and sat himself in a corner. He pulled his legs close to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, making him feel secure. _I will get out of here._ Will thought. He just waited for Hannibal to return and he promised that he would fight the Alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. This chapter gave me some trouble and I'm still not 100% sure that it came out the way I wanted it to. I hope everyone enjoys it!

Will paced back and forth in the room, going crazy from not knowing what day it was, nor whether it was day or night. He had taken one of the sheets off the bed and made it into a toga, feeling better that he was no longer naked. The only thing that Will was thankful for was the fact that he had been out his heat and that Hannibal had not bonded to him during that time. Though it did make Will wonder why. He thought back to how he was supposed to have entered his heat already, yet he was still not bonded to Hannibal. Will tried to think about what Hannibal had said and wondered if while he was on his heat, were the drugs still in his system. “Why would the man show mercy in there?” Will wondered. He continued to pace, subconsciously rubbing the back of his neck. The door opening and closing had him turning heel, and put him in defense mode. When he saw that Hannibal had entered with another tray of food, he still kept his guard up and kept his eyes on the Alpha. “Let me go Hannibal.” Will firmly spoke. As he watched Hannibal walk closer to him, he slowly backed away. He would be damned if he let the crazed Alpha near him. “You buying me is illegal and I have every right to be set free.”

            “Good evening to you too Will.” Hannibal calmly spoke. The fact that he could smell the Omega was on edge did not bother him one bit. “I brought you some dinner. I made a soup called Releves. It is silkie chicken in a broth with wolfberries, ginseng, ginger, red dates, and star anise. In a sense, it is a very good medicinal chicken noodle soup. It will help with your temperature and finish helping your body recover from the drugs that the dealers injected into you.”

            Will watched as the Alpha placed the tray on the nightstand, and then watched as Hannibal backed away. He didn’t let his guard down and stayed a couple feet away from Hannibal and the food. Though if Will was honest with himself, then he would admit that the soup smelled delicious, and his stomach growled at the smell. “Let me go Hannibal.” He tried to demand of the Alpha. “I refuse to be a submissive Omega if that’s what you’re look for. Let me go, and let’s work on taking down the organization that sold me.” He hoped that if he reasoned with Hannibal, that the Alpha would release him.

            “I’ve already explained the situation to you Will.” Hannibal calmly spoke. He pulled a seat that was in a corner out and sat down. “Why don’t you eat the soup first? After you are finished and you sleep for a little while, I will come back and discuss the rules and your living situation.”

            “Why don’t we talk now?” Will quickly spoke. He was letting his anger get the best of him, and he didn’t care. “How about we talk about why you didn’t bond with me when I was out? I know I should have had one between the time those sellers captured me, to waking up in that bad. Or how about you refuse to help me get back home? The list right now is endless Hannibal!” Will couldn’t control his anger, and before he thought about it, he was marching towards the Alpha.

            A yelp escaped his mouth as he felt Hannibal wrap his arm around his waist, and before Will could blink, he was back on the bed and the sheet was torn off his body. His wrists were being held tightly above his head and he realized that Hannibal had him pinned. “Get off me!” All he was rewarded with was Hannibal tightening his hold on his wrists. “You’re a pig of an Alpha! Go ahead and rape me!”

            “I will release your wrists and get off you when you decide to settle down.” Hannibal calmly spoke. He smiled as he felt Will struggle harder in his grip. “Would you settle down so you can eat your dinner? You didn’t get to fully enjoy your lunch and I would hate for you to waste this food.”

            Will just shook his head, not believing that this was happening. “Hannibal. This is kidnapping, false imprisonment, everything is wrong with this. I am still a free Omega, and no matter what, you cannot change that. I am not due to go into heat for another two months now, so there’s no point in having me here.” All he was rewarded with was Hannibal tightening his grip on his wrists. “I meant what I said earlier, go ahead and rape me! It seems that’s all you Alpha’s know how to do. Take an Omega and use them against their will. Break the law.” He continued to struggle in the Alpha’s grip, hoping that Hannibal would let him go. Will forced his body to go still as he watched Hannibal’s head come closer to his neck.

            “I saved you from a pig of an Alpha that would be doing just that to you my dear Will.” Hannibal whispered. His hot breath caused Will to shudder in his grip. “They would have bonded to you against your will, Will. At least I am having the curitosy of waiting until there are no drugs in your system and you are in a proper heat. I am hoping in that time that you will be accepting of me as your Alpha.” He smelled Will’s scent glandes, loving the scent coming off the Omega. “Or I can be a real ass of an Alpha and use Xandaforon on you now and bond to you now. Then everything will be legal.”

            Will was pissed at the Alpha and he couldn’t take it anymore. “Let me go Hannibal!” He continued his struggle in the Alpha’s grip, hoping that he could slip the grip. “You can rape me now or you can drug me, I don’t care. Let me go!” The hit came hard and fast, and Will didn’t have time to brace himself. He felt the area where he was hit start to throb and knew he was going to be bruised in the morning. What shocked him more was that Hannibal was tenderly examining the fresh mark.

            “I did not want to strike you Will.” Hannibal calmly explained. He continued to look over the fresh mark. “When I get off you, I expect you to eat your dinner. I will get a hot and cold compress that we will alter over your eye. It will help with the swelling. Afterwards, we can talk like two grown adults.”

            “I don’t want to talk! I want you to let me go!” Will yelled. He pulled once again at his restrained wrists, hoping to slip them from Hannibal’s hand. All he could do was let out a sigh of frustration.

            Hannibal merely sighed in aggravation. “Let me put it to you this way Will. If you refuse to eat and keep giving me a hard time, then I will have no choice but to force a feeding tube down your throat, and tie you to the bed.”

            Will continued to struggle in Hannibal’s hold, not wanting to listen to what the Alpha was telling him. “I am a free Omega, you bastard!” He pulled at his arms hoping that he could get them out of Hannibal’s grip, and all he was rewarded with was Hannibal tightening his grip. “Release me Hannibal! Let me go home already!” Will watched as Hannibal sighed and shake his head. “Glad I’m such a disappointment to you already!” Another hit came in the same spot as before, and he knew he was going to have a black eye in the morning, or night, or at some time. He was really pissed that he couldn’t tell time anymore, and had no idea what time it really was. The hit however, left him in a daze, and when he finally came out of the daze, he realized that Hannibal had his arms pinned at his sides. Will watched as Hannibal pulled a syringe out of his pocket. “Going to drug me with Xandaforon now, so you can rape me and bond to me against my will.”

            “That is the last thing I wish to do to you my dear Will.” Hannibal calmly spoke. He flicked the syringe and pressed the plunger to make sure that all the air was out. “This is actually a mild sedative that will allow me to make sure you eat. It will also allow me to restrain you to the bed until you learn to behave better.” He searched for a vein in the Omega’s neck, and once he was satisfied he found a vein, he stuck the needle and emptied the syringe. “I hope that this will not be a common thing between us Will. I hope that you will come to see that I have done this for your protection.” He stroked Will’s face, loving how soft the Omega’s skin felt under him.

            Will could feel whatever drug Hannibal had given him running through his body. He felt his body becoming weaker by the moment, and before he knew it, he had no control of his limbs. All Will could do was watch as Hannibal producing handcuffs out of another pocket, and watched as his arms were being forced back over his head. He listened as the cuffs were locked around his wrists and then heard the second click to the headboard. “Wha…oing?” Will realized that his mouth felt like cotton and that his speech was slurring. Whatever Hannibal had given him made him completely immobile. “Aib…” _What the hell did he give me?_ Will hated that he no longer had control over his body.

            “Don’t talk Will.” Hannibal calmly explained. When he was satisfied with how Will’s hands were secured he got off the bed and went down to where Will’s feet where. He picked up the torn sheet and worked on securing the Omega’s feet to the bed next. “The sedative makes you lose control of your body. While it is in your body, I will take care of you during that time. But first I must leave you to get what I need to make you eat.” When he was satisfied that the feet were secured, he left the room.

            Will tried to move, even will himself to move, but nothing was working. _Damn him, and damn all Alpha’s._ Will thought. _If they weren’t around, then Omega’s would have a reason to go into heat, and I wouldn’t be here._ He hated that he wanted to share a heat with an Alpha, for he had gotten by just fine without one before. His arms felt like iron, and his body felt foreign to him, and he still couldn’t believe that he said yes to a random add and didn’t do a proper background check. _I did a quick one and everything came back normal._ The sound of the door opening caught his attention, and he tried to turn his head, only to groan when he realized he couldn’t do it.

            “I am sorry that I had to leave you for a while, but I have to make sure that you are eating.” Hannibal explained. He sat on the bed and gently stroked Will’s swollen right eye. “I really didn’t want to hurt you so soon my dear William. After all, once we bond, I do expect you to start baring pups. And I would hate for their first words to be why is mommy bruised. But that’s for the future, right now it’s time to make sure you get food into your system.”

            Will couldn’t fight as Hannibal sat back on the bed, nor could he stop the Alpha from opening his mouth. Before Will knew it, Hannibal was forcing a tube down his throat. In this instance, he was thankful that he had no control over his body, and the tube went down his throat with no problem. _Why is he doing this?_ Soon it was over, and Will could feel that the tube was deep in him. He was having trouble breathing, but he was slowly getting better at breathing through his nose. His eyes followed the Alpha, and they went wide when he saw that Hannibal grabbed the bowl. _He wouldn’t force that down my throat! It will kill me if he does!_ Will was screaming in his mind. Will just watched as Hannibal made himself comfortable on the bed. “Mmmph…” Will tried to speak, but the drug and the tube made it impossible. Tears were slowly falling down his face and he hated that he was weak.

            “Hush Will.” Hannibal cooed out. He wiped the tears away from the Omega’s face, still loving how smooth the skin was. “After I make sure that there is food in your system, I will treat this eye. Now the soup has cooled considerably, and shouldn’t burn too badly. Once all of it is in your system, I promise to give you something to keep your stomach settled and some water so that you stay hydrated. I really do hope that this is not an everyday occurrence.”

            _Don’t put that liquid in my throat!_ Will screamed in his mind. He watched through fear filled eyes as Hannibal lifted the spoon and watched as he poured the liquid in the top of the tube. The liquid made its way down his throat, and it felt like it was burning all the way down. He hated it, and he watched as Hannibal poured another spoonful down his throat. On and on it went until Hannibal was pouring what was left in the bowl down the tube. _Sadistic bastard!_ Will yelled in his mind. He watched as the Alpha placed the bowl on the table before turning back towards him and started to stroke his face. _Stop touching me and release me you son of a bitch!_ All he wanted to do was go back home and forget that this nightmare had ever happened. Will tried to fight back as he watched Hannibal start to remove the tube. _This is more painful than when he first shoved it down!_ He wondered how sadistic one Alpha could be, but he knew that Hannibal was just starting. Will thought he would pass out, but finally his torment ended and the tube was out. Somehow his body could cough and it helped to lessen the pain he had been feeling.

            “I really do hope that this is last time I have to use the feeding tube.” Hannibal lovingly spoke. He rubbed his hand along Will’s face, loving how he could feel the Omega tremble under his touch. Hannibal grabbed a cup of water and helped Will drink some water, and when he was satisfied that the Omega had enough, he removed the cup from Will’s lips. He gently stroked Will’s head, brushing the hair off his forehead. “You are defiantly beautiful my love. When you are in a more reasonable mood, I promise we will talk. Will understand that you are mine, and that no matter what you cannot leave here. The ones that took you before will take you again, and like I told you they would capture you again and sell you to a whore house.”

            Will wasn’t listening as he tried to move his body once again, groaning out that he couldn’t do so. He watched as Hannibal grabbed a cover from somewhere and covered his body. Will shivered as Hannibal bent down and gave him a kiss on his head, ignoring anything that the Alpha was saying to him. Through tired eyes, he watched as the Alpha left the room. He was thankful that Hannibal still hadn’t tried to force him into a heat. Will knew that if that happened and the bond formed, no one could do anything to save him from the bond. He only hoped that those that cared for him would find him soon.


End file.
